Hetare School Days!
by Aqua-Leo
Summary: Ketika Amerika dan England berfikir tentang kehidupan manusia, mereka malah terlempar ke Indonesia dan terpaksa berubah menjadi anak SD, yang berarti harus bersekolah bersama...Kedua Author/"APA MAKSUDMU GIT?"/"Wadepak?"/"INI SOAL MAKSUDNYA APA!"/SCOTT! SEJAK KAPAN DIA JADI AYAHKU!/ Typo bertebaran,gaje,khayalan tingkat tinggi,abal.RnR,minna?
1. An prologue, How did it happened

Fict pertama kami! yey yey yey! #makan pop mie berdua#  
Mungkin sekarang masih pake nama negara, selanjutnya kami pake human name, jadi siap siap menghafal!

Rated : T

Pairing : USUK dong...

Disclaimer : Kita ya kita, Tapi nation milik negara mereka dan Hidekaz Himaruya!

* * *

**Hetare School days!**

**An prologue,How did it happen**

France yang terkenal mesum sejagat fandom Hetalia berjalan dengan eksis di lorong ruangan,diikuti yang lainnya di belakang.

Italia seberti biasa, ngegombalin (?) Jerman. Jepang tetep aja muka gak ada ekspresi. Rusia tetep aja ber kolkolkol ria, mungkin lagi pingin makan sayur kol. China nyantai aja tuh.

Lho?ada yang ketinggalan ya?

…

Dimana Sang hero dan Gentleman kita?

Masa bodo, toh nation kita yang lainnya juga gak peduli. Ngapai kita peduli? #Ditampar rame rame sama fangirlnya Amerika dan England#

Francis yang lari dengan gaya _tralala-trilili_ baru saja mau membuka pintu, namun terhentak ketinya dia melihat,ratusan orang dijalanan yang padat-#Leo : Aqua, lo minta disantet atau apa kok ngacauin fic pertama kita? *pegang boneka voodoo*# -Maksudnya, langsung berhenti waktu dia mendengar suara orang berantem didalam.

Bugh!Bruak! Brak!

"APA MAKSUDMU GIT?!"

"MAKSUDKU, KALAU SEANDAINYA SAJA KAU NGGAK PERNAH ADA, AKU PASTI BISA JADI NEGARA YANG LEBIH KUAT DARI SEKARANG!"

"JADI KAU MENGHARAPKAN KALAU KAU TAK PERNAH KUJAJAH!? BAGAIMANA KALAU JUSTRU SI KODOK ITU YANG MENDAPATKAMU HAH!?"

"JUSTRU KURASA LEBIH BAIK DIA DARIMU! KAU BAHKAN TAK BISA MENAHAN KATA-KATAMU BANGSAT!"

"KAU MINTA MATI HAH!?"

Bugh!

_Bukannya itu ma angleterre dan Amerique? Que font-il's?[1]_ France membatin. Seingatnya, Amerika dan England nggak pernah bertengkar sampai terdegar separah paling Cuma perdebatan pelan, France membuka pintu.

Kreek…

Dan langsung tampaklah Amerika dan England, dengan posisi America di bawah England, menghadap kea rah France, kacamatanya miring retak, bibir bawahnya sobek , ahogenya sudah seperti kawat karatan yang nggak jelas England, telapaknya terlihat sedikit lecet dan di pipinya juga ada sedikit lebam. France yang melihat langsung saja shock tingat UAN kelas 6.

"Pour le bien de mon fils de pute! Qu'est-ce que vous deux faites[2] ?" Mendengar ucapan France barusan yang nggak begitu dimengerti sama nation yang lain, semuanya langsung menghampiri.

"Ve! Amerika? England? Kalian kenapa?" Italia langsung lari kebelakang Jerman yang speechless, barengan sama China dan Russia. France,gak pake mikir adzab macam apa yang akan menimpanya langsung aja melerai England dan Amerika.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian ini kenapa sih?"

"MINGGIR! GET OFF YOU BLOODY FUCKING HELL DAMMED FROG! NGGAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR!" England menendang, mukul, menyikut dan apapun yang dia bisa lakukan untuk menyingkirkan France. Sementara Amerika mencoba untuk berdiri, dibantu Jerman dan Italia yang masih ketakutan melihat England yang segitu masih saling sumpah menyumpah.

"DASAR TAK TAU TERIMAKASIH!"

"KARENA AKU BAHKAN **NGGAK PERNAH** BERHARAP UNTUK BERTEMU, APALAGI KENAL **KAU**, BEGO!" England masih ingin menyumpah bak bajak laut seperti dia yangdulu, namun terlanjur dilerai oleh Jerman yang teriak teriak.

"WILLEN JULLIE,HOUDEN MET SCHELDEN OP ELKAAR[3]?!" Jerman menggebrak salah satu meja dengan keras, saking kerasnya sampe Italia sembunyi dibelakang Russia. Jerman nunjuk ke arah France.

"France, bawa dia keluar." France ngangguk sekali dan langsung, nggak Cuma membawa England keluar tapi langsung membawa England ke rumahnya, dan langsung lari SEKENCANG KENCANGNYA karena dia nggak mau ada urusan dengan England yang sedang MURKA seperti itu.

Sementara Amerika masih diobati oleh China, yang bolak balik tanya, sebenarnya ada apa tapi Amerika cuma menggelengkan kepala tiap kali ditanya.

Malamnya, di rumah England…

Seperti yang kita ketahui, kebiasaan England yang mungkin udah akut yaitu minum teh pun dilakukannya. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian waktu di ruang world meeting itu tadi. Sebenarnya, Amerika hanya bercanda saja. Tapi nggak tau itu Cuma khayalannya atu memang sungguh, lama kelamaan Amerika lebih seperti menyinggungnya.

England sudah malas memikirkan hal itu memilih langsung saja tidur.

Di kasurnya, dia membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau seandainya dia bisa menjadi MANUSIA BIASA, bukan nation . Tidak perlu menanggung beban Negara, perang, menjajah-dijajah, dan tak perlu menangisi koloni yang merdeka seperti ini.

…

#SFX:Sring sring sring!# Seorang peri hinggap di kepala England (kurang ajar banget sih ini peri?) . Sepertinya peri ini bisa membaca pikiran England, karena langsung bertanya.

"Master, apa master ingin jadi manusia?" England mikir mikir sebentar. Berhubung dia nation, jelas dong , dia abadi nan jaya . Tapi kalau jadi manusia biasa…

"Yah, kurasa." Perinya ngangguk ngangguk, dengan gaya sok bijak#dikutuk jadi batu bareng malin kundang#.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, akan kujadikan master manusia biasa~" England langsung loncat kaya lutung nemu duit seratus ribu, padahal belum tentu itu lutung ngerti apa itu duit.

"Hoi, jangan ngawur!aku kan belum merasa pasti-"

"_Carus __omnibus,__viribus __immutat __saeculi __mutavit __humana.__Ligatas__eos, sint__unum factus_" Sinar biru menerangi ruangan England yang nyesek sedalam dalamnya.

Di Rumah Amerika...

"Huwaaaa! Tony! bagaimana kalau England benar-benar membenciku sekarang? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak menganggapku sebagai hero lagi?" Yang dicurhatin malah cuek bebek-

" pip pip pip pip pip pip pip !(Memang! dari awal kan dia tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai hero!" -Dan yang dibalas curhatnya langsung nyesek 100 km.

"Jahat!" Amerika memandang ke arah jendela rumahnya, melihat para penduduknya sedang pesta pora dibawah, entah merayakan apa.

"Enak ya, kalau jadi manusia...gak perlu nanggung beban ini itu..." Amerika diam sesaat. Kemudian , lampu 25 watt menyala terang diatas kepalanya.

"Tony! aku ada ide! gimana kalo elo ngerubah gue dengan the-power-of-your-alien-?" Tony mikir bentar.

"Pip. Pip,pip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip ? (Oke. Tapi , resikonya kamu tanggung sendiri. Deal?)" Amerika ngangguk nggak pake mikir (seperti biasanya).

Mimik wajah Tony berubah jadi _Epicface_. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. Keluar sinar dari tangannya, daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan...

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIP!"

.

.

.

Sementara itu, nan jauh di Indonesia , Singosari , Jawa timur…

Seorang cewek berambut panang sebahu dan berkacamata masih aja asik dengan laptopnya, membuka doujin doujin USUK, Itacest,PruIta dan UKUS.

"AQUA! INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA PIKIRMU HAH!? TIDUUUUUUUUURRR!" Mama Aqua teriak teriak bak gorilla dari ruang TV. Aqua gak kedengeran, soalnya dia pake earphone dan dengerin lagu dengan volume 100% MAX. Wow, ga budheg tuh?

Mama Aqua yang merasa ga didengerin langsung matiin laptopnya tanpa di turn off atau apa dengan muka murka.

"_**MATIIN,NGERTI?**_" Dengan intonasi bak genderuwo itu, Aqua langsung loncat ke kasur, matiin lampu dan misuh misuh ga jelas.

Lain lagi, tetap di Jawa timur, kali ini di Lawang…

Seorang cewek dengan panjang rabut sepinggang yang bikin dia kalo keluar malem pake baju putih dikira kuntilanak lagi nonton TV dengan asiknya. Mulai dari _Cyum?Miapah?_ Sampe _Yu?Follow ei!_.

Setelah mungkin bosan karena acara TV di Indonesia ya begitu begitu aja, dia mutusin untuk tidur, gak pake diteriakin segala kaya cewek bernama Aqua sebelumnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Hai! disini Aqua dan Leo!Terimakasih lho ya, sudah mau baca! Ini fic pertama kami, yang melibatkan kami dengan kedua nation blonde faforit kami, jadi harap maklum jika terkesan abal, gaje, dan bagi yang baruk ke Hetalia, _Full of rough world and boy love_(Alias Yaoi).

Translation :

[1] Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan?

[2]For the sake of my motherf*cker! what the hell are you two doing?!

[3]BISAKAH KALIAN BERDUA, BERHENTI MENGUTUK SATU SAMA LAIN?!

Sekali lagi, terima kasih dan mohon Reviewnya!


	2. Chapter 1, Its Them

Hai, para readers! Berjumpa Lagi dengan Aqua ! Soalnya Leonya nggak ada, jadi Aqua sendiri yang update chapter!Kali ini, chapternya sedikit berakhir dengan gaje, karena baru maaf jika gaje. Secepatnya akan Aqua update chapternya.

Rated : T

Pairing : USUK di dadaku

Disclaimer : Kita ya Kita, Nation sama punya Hidekaz Himaruya dan negaranya masing masing!

* * *

**Hetare School days!**

**Chapter one, Its them  
**

Aqua telat bangun lagi,Leo masih ngatuk lagi.

Sebenarnya bukan lagi, ya, karena mereka berdua baru hari pertama masuk kelas 6 (Yang menurut mereka sendiri aja kecepetan, yang lainnya enggak). Dan karena itu, mereka berusaha untuk bolos, tapi nggak berhasil lantaran kena murka ortu mereka.

"POKOKNYA HARUS MASUK!"

"Kalau kamu nggak masuk nak, silakan keluar saja dari sekolah…" –orang tua Leo yandere….

Di sekolah, mereka jadi tambah males aja, lantaran harus pisah kelas. Aqua masuk C, Leo masuk kelas B. Artinya, Leo lebih pintar dari Aqua. Kenyataan lho!

Di stadion sekolah, Aqua nagis darah ke Leo.

"Leo…huwa….kenapa aku masuk c… gue belum mau tinggal kelas…huwe…." Leo cuma bisa facepalm.

"Denger ya! Salah elo sendiri nilai terakhir lo 116,5! Dan lagi, belum tentu lo tinggal kelas! Ini kan bisa aja cuma sementara! Hilangin dong sifat paranoid lo itu!" Aqua, denger jawaban Leo, nangisnya makin banter aja.

"HUWEEEEEE! GUE GAK MAU PISAH DARI ELO! HUWAAAAA!" Leo jadi galau. Ni anak enaknya diapain biar diem?

-Dan ajaib! 3 detik kemudian, Aqua berhenti nangis! Tapi…kenapa dia pasang muka wadepak begitu?

"Kenapa?" Aqua nunjuk sesuatu…yang lagi dikerumunin sama anak cewek yang terkenal suka gonta ganti pacar(hah?! Kelas 6 udah pacaran?!cyus?!) dan hobi banget ngegossip.

"Alah, biasa, paling-paling juga murid baru!"

"Tapi nggak mungkin kan, sampe kaya gitu? Pasti murid dari luar Indo!"

"Masa?"

Leo, lo ga percaya? , ini dia bintang kita!

Dari tengah gerombolan cewek itu ,dua orang cowok , dengan kecepatan 10 ribu cahaya, lari menjauh. Yang Aqua dan Leo liat, rambut mereka berdua sama sama dirty blonde, yang satunya punya ahoge dan kacamata, yang satunya alisnya…itu alis ato bekas kelindes ban mobil?

Awalnya, mereka lari ke arah Aqua dan Leo. Tapi nggak tau kenapa, mereka ngehindar dan lari keluar stadion. Aqua dan Leo Cuma bisa bengong.

"Wadepak?" Leo bolak balik ngeliat antara Aqua dan kedua cowok itu tadi.

"Jangan tanya gue kenapa, tapi rasanya kok kaya pernah liat…." Leo juga sama. Mendadak, entah kenapa pikiran mereka berdua melayang ke Yaoi. GerIta, PruAus, FraNada,RoChu,SpaMano dan….

USUK.

Aqua dan Leo melotot bareng, kemudain menatap satu sama lain dengan epicface yang ditambahin mata melotot.

"Amerika?"

"England?"Diam sementara.

.

.

.

.

.

"U," Aqua gak tahan.

"Udah ah!" daripada kita ha` ho` ga jelas kaya kambing lepas di sini, balik ke lkelas yuk!" Leo nggangguk.

"I..ya…" Dengan langkah bak orang habis mabuk, mereka berdua jalan ke kelas.

**Di kelas 6C…**

_Aqua P.O.V~_

Gue gemeteran ga jelas. Mata gue gak mau berhenti muter-muter kaya orang juling. Gue tadi beneran Amerika sama England kan? Ngapain mereka di sini!? Dan gimana caranya?! Apakah ini tandanya praktek manggil jelangkung yang gue sama Leo lakuin 3 minggu sebelum masuk beneran terjadi?!

Gue liat ke belakang gue.

"Bloody git! Don't judge me! I don't even know how did this happened!"

"But seriously! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

Gue muter badan gue ke depan terus melotot

ITU BENERAN MEREKA!

Gue seneng campur harus hilangkan perasaan ini. Tapi gimana? Apakah gue harus lompat ke kandang ayam di halaman belakang sekolahan?

Tiba-tiba,Pak Rangga, guru IPS sekaligus PKN di sekolahan gue masuk kelas.

Oke gue kenalin. Pak Rangga ini orangnya baiiiiiik banget. Dan nggak pernah pelit ngasih nilai! Pak Rangga sukanya makan coklat. Kalau menurut gue dan Leo, sifatnya mirip sama Spain, bahkan juga suka tebar senyum, kaya itu mulut nggak pernah capek buat nyegir.

Pak Rangga berdehem sedikit, sambil betulin dasinya yang unik karena motifnya batik.

"Oke, anak anakku tercinta-" Gue teriak _Yes_ dalam hati, karena Pak Rangga itu guru terfaforit gue.

"-Di tahun ajaran yang baru ini, yah, walaupun kalian kelas C, tapi tentu saja saya yakin kalian masih bisa berprestasi-" _Iya dong pak, jenenge kebacut lek ora_[1]

"-Dan ada dua berita bagus! Pertama, bapak yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian-" _YESSSSS!_

"-Kedua, kita kedatangan dua murid baru, Dari Inggris dan Amerika sekaligus! Maju ke depan nak!" Oke, gue kualat motong dialog orang lain.

**Kelas 6B…**

_Leo's P.O.V~_

Aqua? Apa kabar? Gue di sini **GAK** baik-baik aja. Tau nggak sih, wali kelas gue Bu Putri! Guru Bahasa Inggris sekaligus Kertakes. Sukur , Besok ada pra tes B.I! siap siap- oh iya, lo kan pinter kalo B.I, ga usah diingetin juga nggak apa, lagian sebenernya percuma gue ngingetin elo. Lo ga pernah belajar kan? Gue berani sumpah dan taruhan, sekalipun itu ujian kenaikan lo gak bakalan belajar kan? Oh iya, gue ada berita lho! Ternyata mereka beneran Amerika kan England! Yah, meskipun gue nggak satu kelas sama mereka, dan malah mereka berdua yang harus sekelas sama lo. Gue iri sama dan jaga mereka baik baik ya!

Koit di kelas 6B,

Leo.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Tuh kan, Aqua bilang juga , mohon maaf kalau ada typo/kesalahan kata karena keyboard Laptop Aqua disetelnya Bahasa Ingrisnya UK, ukan USA. susah jadinya.

Translation:

[1] Iya dong pak. Bego namanya kalau nggak.

RnR, onegaishimashita!


	3. Chapter 2, BI nomor satu!

**Minna, maaf membuat menunggu lama! Aqua di sini sakit dan Leo yang tetep berusaha keras di kelas A!  
**

**Rate : T for Aqua,Leo and Arthur's beautiful word  
**

**Pairing : USUK didadaku, USUK, Kebanggaanku, kuyakin hari ini, ada doujin~#Apaan sih  
**

**Diclaimer : Orang tua yang merawat kedua Author sejah kecil, Nation milik hidekaz dan negara mereka sendiri  
**

* * *

**Hetare School days!**

**Chapter 2,****Bahasa Indonesia ****nomor satu!**

Leo dan Aqua masih nggak bisa percaya kalau ternyata itu adalah kedua nation faforit mereka sekaligus OTP mereka yang ada di gak gak dan Aqua gak percaya. Aqua dan Leo gak percaya.

_**MEREKA BERDUA GAK PERCAYA!**__**(**_Sengaja diulang biar makin ga percaya)

Di kelas 6C, Aqua nggak bisa nahan untuk nggak ngeliat kearah dua nation enggak?Udah England itu nation favoritnya, eh, dekat sekali di sebelahnya, duduklah seme ber-ahogenya yang siap sedia menemani. So sweet~#Ditabok pake galon#

Sementara itu, nan jauh (baca:dekat) di kelas 6B, Leo berusaha untuk nggak melototin tembok belakang papan tulis yang langsung ngadep ke kelas 6C yang sebenernya Leo udah tau percuma karena jelas ,mana ada tembok yang tembus padang. Buat apa? Ya buat ngeliat keadaan di -ati ya, ntar copot tuh mata#plakk#

Okelah, back to 6C. Singkatnya, kedua nation itu disuruh memperkenalkan diri sama pak Rangga.

Awalnya, mereka berdua bingung mau ngomong apa. Akhirnya keluarlah suara mereka yang merdu, mengalahkan suara deburan ombak~#Puakk

"Err,My name is Arthur Kirkland, I'm from United kingdom of great Britain and northern Ireland, or else England." Semuanya pada melotot waktu cowok berambut blonde berantakan, beralis tebal dan mata hijau emerald alias Arthur memperkenalkan diri. Nama nama negaranya kepanjangan den!

"And I'm Alfred , I'm From America! If you din't mind, you could just call me Hero!" Seorang lagi cowok dengan rambut blonde yang sedikit lebih terang,ber antena atau ahoge-?- yang berdiri agak melengkung, kacamata dan mata biru sapphire yang terang alias Alpret#dijejelinpiring-maksudnya Alfred, mengedipkan sebelah mata, membuat seluruh cewek sekelas langsung terpesona. Sementara yang cowok sibuk ber-syirik ria.

"Sok ganteng"

"Apaan tuh, orang amerika doing udah bangga!"

"Iih, najis!"

Dasar kalian murid-murid memang tidak punya sense of true boyfriend…

Di 6B, lain lagi…

"Leo, apa ada masalah? Dari tadi ibu lihat kamu melototin tembok terus." Meja Leo digebrak sama bu Putri, yang membuat Leo berhenti melotot.

"Eh, enggak,bu,Cuma sakit doing mataku. Nggak kenapa kenapa!"

"Ah, bohong! Jangan jangan kamu tersepona ya sama ibu?"

"Kok tersepona? Bukannya terpesona?"

"Kalau terpesona itu mah, biasa, kalau tersepona, itu baru.. Ctarrr….membahana!" Leo Sweatdrop di meja tempat duduknya. Kayaknya ni guru kalau jadi saingannya syahrini atau si asem albino itu, bisa deh…

"Lagian elo sih, mana ada sakit mata melotot!ada juga dikucek kan!" Sahut Ervi, Mruid cowok yang terkenal jail dan suka ngganggu cewek –kecuali golongannya Aqua dan Leo karena mereka golongan cewek mafia-.

"Suka suka! Lagian, elo sendiri, denger denger katanya elo pernah kecir*t kan di stadion? Di anter jemput juga!"

Sontak, satu kelas langsung ngakak tingkat persiapan UAN. Ervi Cuma bisa ngeblush dengan tampang tsundere, sekalipun dia bukan tsundere.

"Enak aja! Emang elo kagak pernah apa?!"

"Pernah sih pernah, tapi nggak di tempat umum kaya elo! Malu-maluin!"

Mendadak, perbincangan Leo dan Ervi dipotong oleh Egha, cowok yang ngakunya cool padahal enggak.

"Eh, kalian mau ga keju?"

"Keju?Apa hubungannya? Emang elo punya!"

"Yang punya bukan gue, tapi Ervi! Kualitasnya bagus lhow! Keju ALAMI-nya Ervi, ada yang warnanya kuning encer atau hijau, atau coklat…."

"WUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK AKAKAKAK…."

Nah, ini kok malah ngomongin tai?

Okelah, singkat cerita, akhirnya datanglah saat-saat yang ditunggu tunggu oleh para pemalas di kelas 6, yaitu istirahat. Aqua dan Leo berdua ke kantin, ngombrol sepuasnya sampe itu mulut dower ngelewer se jalan.

"Eh, terus, gimana dengan dua anak baru itu? " Leo penasaran, sepenasaran hantu yang arwahnya penasaran. Aqua nyantai aja sambil nyruput es coklatnya.

"Oh, mereka BENERAN Amerika dan England, lo tau. Kelas gue, cowoknya pada sirik semua. Yang ceweknya pada klepek-klepek." Leo manggut-manggut. Merekapun membicarakan hal lain. Tak terasa, istirahatpun selesai. Seluruh murid kelas 6 dirusuh berkumpul di ruang multimedia, membawa pensil dan penghapus.

"Baiklah, jadi, hari ini kalian akan mengadakan Pra tes. Hari ini Bahasa Indonesia. Besok IPA, dan lusa Matematika" Ujar pak Adhi.

_Mati gue_ ,Ujar Aqua. Dia benci matematika.

"Mengerjakannya boleh berkelompok, boleh kalian." Aqua dan Leo langsung nempel berdua, dan mulai mengerjakan.

Sementara itu, Kedua nation itu masih bingung.

"Arthur."

"What?"

"I din't understand any of it. Maybe we shall join others group?" Alfred matanya berkaca-kaca, bukan ketempelan kaca tapi pingin nagis, karena, sudah nggak ngerti sama sekali, nggak ada yang bisa diajak obrol. Arthur setuju.

"Alright then, maybe we could join with…those two?" Arthur nunjuk kea rah cewek berkacamata dengan rambut hitam shaggy dan di sebelahnya ada cewek bermuka ke jepang-jepangan dengan rambut panjang se nation itu-pun dengan gugup menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Um…excuse me?" Alfred noel pundah Leo yang begitu liat muka Alfred langsung blushing tanpa komando.

"W..what?"

"May we join you two? We din;t understand ANY of this." Leo ngangguk , sementara Aqua yang dari tadi cuek tetep asyik ngerjain soal yang berjumlah 50 itu.

"Uh, what does this mean?" Arthur nunjuk ke salah satu soal.

"Oh, that's about the synonym of clever. " Ujar Aqua dengan sedikit blushing.

"Ooh."

Semakin banyak soal yang mereka kerjakan, semakin seringlah kedua nation itu bertanya. Aqua dan Leo jadi capek sendiri.

"Aqua."

"Apa?"

"Kata guru kita malu bertanya sesat di jalan kan?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Harusnya dia bilang banyak bertanya artinya bego, kaya dua anak nih"

"Hus, ngawur kamu!"

"Habisnya…" Dan jadilah kedua gadis itu mengobrol, menelantarkan soal mereka. Kedua nation itu masih tetep aja nggak ngerti-ngerti.

"INI SOAL MAKSUDNYA APA!?" Alfred jambak-jambak rambutnya.

"Gue aja kagak ngerti…duah lah, pasrah aja…" Akhrinya, merekapun mengumpulkan soal mereka dengan pasrah,seperti kata Arthur.

"Kalian dapet berapa?" Ujar Leo yang langsung nutup mulutnya lupa kalau Alfred dan Arthur ga bisa Bahasa Indonesia. Dan kalau kalian mau tau Leo dapet nilai berapa, nilainya adalah 98, salah 1 soal. Sayang sekali, para reader.

"0…." Ujar Alfred dan Arthur berbarengan, dengan nada dan muka pingin nangis si Arthur. Kaya ga terima banget dapet nilai segitu.

"Huh! This all is your fault!"Alfred nuding kea rah Aqua yangkebetulan dapet 100 yang bingung karena dituding.

"What did I do?"

"You din't really want to teach us right? So you let us get this fucking score and deep inside your heart you were laughing at us right?"

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT FOR THE SAKE OF MY GRANDMA?!" Aqua makin bingung aja. Ni anak pede amat nuduhnya!

" Cu'z you would to!"

"No I wont!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Leo yang udah ga betah langsung njambak Ahoge dan rambut Aqua dan Alfred.

"Shut your FUCK I'll happily kill you guys." Aqua diem aja. Sebenernya dia itu diem bukan karena ga berani, tai dia ini punya perasaan kalau sahabat karibnya ini seorang yandere, atau bukan.

"Nah, gitu dong!" Arthur Cuma melongo bisa dia bakalan dukung Alfred juga, tapi siapa lawannya? Warga Negara Indonesia yang pernah mengalahkannya di Surabaya, 10 november dulu. Mana berani? Macam macam dan Inggris pun akan hilang dari sejarah dunia.

"Sorry for you two to get that such score." Hening muncul bohlam 100 watt di kepala Leo.

"I have an Idea! How about if you two learn Indonesian with us?"

"Eh?" Arthur dan Alfred kaget.

"Yes! We could get start it from now!" Leo kegirangan, yang langsung dihentikan oleh Aqua.

"But wait just a second…" Arthur, Alfred dan Leo , ketiganya sama-sama memandang Aqua.

"How did you nations could get here?" Arthur dan Alfred tiba tiba merasa panik.

"Eh?..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

**Wew! jadi segitu dulu ya! nanti dilanjut~Penasaran ya? penasaran ya? kacian~#Ditapokgalon**

**Maafkan jika terjadi kesalahan kata/typo!  
**

**Dan untuk Ichigo Kenji, terimakasih link doujinnya! kami SANGAT menikmati!  
**

**RnR,anyone?  
**


	4. Chapter 3, This is the story

****Minna, maaf ya, kalau ada typo! soalnya nulisnya buru-buru! Langsung aja ya,

Rated: T

Pairing : USUK

Disclaimer : Kita : Ya kita, Nation : Hidekas himaruya

* * *

**Hetare school days!**

**Chapter 3,This is the story…**

"Eh?" Arthur dan Alfred Cuma bisa bengong mendengar ucapan Aqua barusan.

"W…what do you mean with nation?"Alfred memiringkan kepalanya, pura-pura bingung.

"Eh, iya juga… That right! Aren't you two the personification of USA and UK/England?" Leo berdiri di sebelah Aqua.

"What makes you so believe in it? You even din't have anything to prove it git!" Arthur menyilangkan tangannya.

"We have a prove." Leo nyodorin sebuah tankobon Hetalia volume 1 yang dengan susah payah ia dan Aqua beli, tentu dengan uang tabungan mereka sendiri, yang langsung direbut sama Arthur, dan dibaca dengan muka juga begitu.

"Just that?" Tanya Arthur dengan muka nantang. Leo jadi makin memanas, sementara Aqua sudah berapi-api. Beda lho ya, yang panas sama yang ada apinya!

"You called France with Frog."

"Alfred notice Canada, Matthew Williams."

"You two were the part of allies, Russia,China and France and the other."

"France and Arthur fight with food for getting America" Yang ini memalukan.

Arthur dan Alfred cuma diam saja. Mereka berdua tak tau harus bilang apa atau berbuat apa. Aqua dan Leo ternyata memang punya bukti.

"Oh come on! Just tell us, we wont tell anybody!" Leo menyakinkan kedua blonde itu.

"Promise?"

"Swear for the sake of god." Jawab Aqua mantab. Arthur langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"So…"

.

.

.

"…_r!"_

"…_thur!"_

"_ARTHUR!" Arthur meloncat kaget di kasurnya. Dia melihat kea rah sekeliling. Tak ada yang berbeda. Kecuali suara orang yang barusan meneriakinya dan membangunkannya dari tidur. Anehnya, enath kenapa ia merasa suara barusan begitu familiar, seperti suara…_

"_Arthur Kirkland!Apa-apaan kau! Minta diseret keluar kamar hah? Pikirmu ini jam berapa?!" Arthur tersentak mendengar hardikan barusan. Dia menoleh ke arah pintu yang telah terbuka. Dilihatnya sosok…_

"_Scott?" Ya, benar. Scott Kirkland, sang personifikasi Skotlandia, kakak dari Arthur yang disegani oleh semua personifikasi lain karena sifatnya yang mudah marah dan kalau sudah marah SANGAT mengerikan._

"_Apa-apaan kau, memanggil ayahmu sendiri dengan nama kecil!" Arthur melotot._

_SCOTT?! SEJAK KAPAN DIA JADI AYAHKU?!_

"_A..apa maksudmu?"_

"_KAU INGIN TERLAMBAT DI HARI PERTAMAMU HAH?!" Arthur makin bingung saja. Apa maksudnya hari pertama?Dan kenapa memangnya kalau dia terlambat?Apa yang terjadi semalam?_

_Tanpa mengucap apapun, Arthur langsung turun dari kasur dan lari sekencang mungkin keluar dari kamarnya. Dia nggak mau dihajar oleh Scott yang sekarang mengaku menjadi ayahnya, entah atas dasar melihat ke sekeliling. Ini memang rumahnya! Lalu kenapa bisa Scott ada di sini, mengaku-ngaku sebagai ayahnya dan….argh! gila!_

"_Mom, hari ini sarapan apa?"_

"_Hm? Sandwich , telur ceoplok ,sosis goreng dan jus jeruk cukup kan darling?"_

"_Terserah lah mom."_

"_Mom! Aku minta dadar gulung sosis saja!"_

"_Baiklah, William!"_

_Arthur kenal suara-suara itu. Bukankah Itu suara Peter,Irene,Rone dan William? Apa apaan ini? Kenapa semua saudaranya ada di rumahnya?! MAU APA MEREKA?!_

_Arthur masuk ke ruang makan dengan gugup. Dan benar saja, di sana sudah ada Peter, adiknya sang personifikasi Sealand yang sangat mengganggu, Irene, kakaknya, Sang personifikasi Irlandia yang terkadang cengeng,Rone, kerbaran Irene, yang berkebalikan sekali sifatnya dgan Irene yang terkadang cengeng dan kelewat baik,dan William, sang personifikasi Wales yang merupakan kakanya juga yang keras kepala namun sebenarnya baik._

_Dua pertanyaan dari Arthur; Mau apa saudaranya di sini, dan KENAPA IRENE ADALAH MOMMY-NYA DAN SCOTT YANG MENYERAMKAN ITU HARUS MENJADI DADDY-NYA?_

"_Oh, Arthur darling, sudah bangun? Ayo duduk, tunggu sebentar ya, sarapannya sebentar lagi matang kok." Pipi Arthur merona sedikit karena dipanggil begitu oleh Irene, mommy-nya. Arthur menurut dan duduk. Satu menit kemudian, sarapan sudah terhidang._

"_Wah! Mommy memang jago ya! Setiap hari selalu masak yang enak-enak!" Peter makan dengan lahapnya. Arthur memandang Peter dengan sedikit aneh. Kenapa Peter jadi lebih kecil dari sebelumnya? Sekarang dia terlihat seperti anak umur 5 tahunan, jauh dari umurnya yang sebelumnya 12._

_Arthur makan saja dengan pelan, masih merasa aneh. Setelah habis, dia pun berniat untuk mandi, ketika mendengar Irene berkata;_

"_Wah, lihat , anak mom yang rajin, siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah barunya!"_

_Degh._

_Sekolah baru?! Perasaan dia masih sekolah di Hetalia World Academy, kapan dia pindah? Kapan suratnya diurus? Kenapa sekarang dia jadi punya daddy dan mommy? Kenapa ketiga saudara laknatnya ada di rumahnya KENAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!_

_Arthur langsung saja mandi dan berganti baju, buru-buru mencari seragam sekolah baru yang dimaksud Irene. Sudah ditemukan. _

_Baju hari senin berwarna merah-putih dengan kerah kemeja dan lengan 3 senti diatas siku, celana panjang berwarna merah,dengan saku di dada sebelah kanan, di sebelah kirinya terdapat logo yang hamper persis dengan Hetalia World Academy, dengan tulisan:_

_West Java's International Elementary School._

_Arthur melotot melihat tulisan ELEMENTARY SCHOOL. SD?! Apa apaan ini?! DIA KAN SUDAH SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _

_Arthur cepat cepat menatap kaca. Shock melanda dirinya ._

_KENAPA DIA JADI ANAK KECIL LAGI?! God, apa yang terjadi di sini?!_

_Putus asa dan tak bisa berfikir, Arthur pun memakai seragamnya , mengambil tas-nya dan segera berjalan kea rah sekolah barunya yang tentu saja dia tahu setelah bertanya sepada Scott yang Cuma memandang Arthur seperti orang aneh yang tersesat._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kak, bangun! Kakak mau terlambat?" Suara yang begitu kecill, bahkan hamper tak bisa terdengar itu berusaha membangunkan seseorang yang berada di dalam , ajaibnya bisa mendengarnya._

"_Duh, apaan sih?! Ganggu orang aja!" Pintu di buka. Matthew Williams, atau lebih kita kenal sebagai personifikasi Canada, mengguncang tubuh Alfred._

"_Kak, bangun! Kakak mau telat?" Alfred mendengus._

"_Apaan sih kamu! Ini kan masih pagi!"_

"_Justru Karena masih pagi kakak harus bangun! Kakak nggak boleh telat sekolah!" Mendengar kata sekolah, Alfred langsung loncat di kasur, membuat Matthew Kaget setengah mati._

"_SEKOLAH, APA?"_

"_Sekolah, Kenapa kak?"_

"_Sekolah…sekolah apa-" Alfred terhenti begitu melihat sosok Matthew yang mendadak terlihat seperti anak kecil._

"_Kau kenapa Matt?Kenapa kau jadi seperti anak kecil begitu?" Matthew memiringkan kepala mendengar ucapan Alfred barusan._

"_Kenapa? Aku kan masih kelas 5 SD! Kakak ini kenapa? Sudah kelas 6 kok aneh begini sifatnya?" Alfred melotot._

"_Kelas 6-AKU INI SMA TAU!" Matthew mundur dari hadapan kakaknya._

"_SMA dari mana kak? Kakak nggak apa kan? " Alfred langsung turun dari kasur dan mencari cermin terdekat. Shock melanda sang personifikasi Amerika tersebut._

"_KOK HERO INI JADI ANAK KECIL LAGI?!" Matthew makin bingung dengan kelakuan kakaknya._

"_Kak, kakak kenapa? " Hening sementara. Bukan awkward, tetapi juga bukan menegangkan. _

"_Su..sudahlah… sarapannya sudah ada kan?"_

"_Tentu saja! Kakak dari tadi belum bangun, jadi aku disuruh mommy membangunkanmu!" _

"_Mommy?" Matthew mengangguk. _

_Alfred langsung bergegas turun ke bawah dan melesat menuju ruang makan secepat yang dia bisa. Yang dia heran, ini memang masih rumahnya. Lalu untuk apa Matthew ada di sini? Siapakah mommy-nya? Lalu bagaimana dengan daddy?_

_Di ruang makan,Sudah Ada Meksiko, atau Santiago de Leon, yang kemungkinan menjadi daddy-nya. Lalu Belize, atau Elize Cantoriqua._

_Dengan gugup, Alfred masuk ke ruang makan, yang langsung disambut hangat oleh Santiago._

"_Oh, Alfred, sudah bangun? Cepat makan, lalu berangkat. Matthew saja sudah lho!" Alfred Cuma bisa mengangguk, dan menghabiskan makanannya yang berupa burger dan pepsi kalengan. Setelah itu dia mandi,dan mengenakan seragamnya dengan ragu, lalu berangkat sekolah._

_._

_._

_._

"_Oi, Arthur!" Alfred melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat Arthur. Wajahnya berseri-seri._

"_Oh! Alfred! " Arthur langsung menghampiri berangkat bersama._

"_Aku nggak tau kenapa, tapi mendadak kok Scott,Irene,Peter,Willian dan Rone jadi keluargaku, Bahkna Irene jadi mommy ku dan Scott jadi daddy! Bayangkan!"_

"_Nggak Cuma kamu tau! Masa Santiago jadi daddy, sementara Elize jadi mommy? Ah, hero ini jadi bingung!" Diam untuk sementara._

"_Jangan-jangan gara-gara semalam itu ya?" Arthur mengingat ingat sambil melihat kea rah jalan._

"_Apa?"_

"…_.Semalam…well, tiba-tiba saja pixie sialan itu mengirimku ke sini, hanya kerena aku bilang kalau aku ingin merasakan rasanya jadi manusia biasa. Damn, that bloody git!" _

"_Iya juga! Semalam aku juga minta pada Tony!"_

_Diam lagi._

_._

_._

_._

"_JANGAN-JANGAN?!"_

_._

_._

_._

"And so, that's why!" Arthru mengahiri dengan putus asa. Aqua dan Leo angguk angguk.

"Hm…Interesting." Jawab Leo. Aqua udah loncat loncat nahan ketawa.

"Okay then maybe-" Teeet! Bel pulang berbunyi.

"CEPET AMAT! GILA INI JAM BERAPA!?" Leo memandang kea rah jam tangannya. Setengah dua belas. Tak terasa, gara-gara cerita Arthur dan Alfred yang ternyata lumayan panjang itu.

"Ya sudah, kita pulang." Kembali ke loker masing-masing,mengambil tas, merekapun langsung pulang. Leo naik anter jemput, sementara Aqua jalan kaki, seperti Arthur dan Alfred.

"Hm? So your house is near here?"

"Yeah. " Aqua nunjuk kea rah satu gang, dan langsung mauk ke situ.

"See you tomorrow!"

"See ya!"

.

.

.

TuBerCulosis?

.

.

.

* * *

Gimana, kacau kan? yah, yang penting menikmati.

RnR, minna?


End file.
